halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dark-Exile/O.U SPARTAN-001
NCF *Class 1,2580 = ? First of all, the number should be either 1,258 or 12,580 as per basic numerical rules. Secondly, I doubt there would be ''OVER 9000''' classes of SPARTANs by 2575, considering there were only 3 by 2552. Mind explaining where they came from? *SPARTANS are all ''non-commissioned officers''', the Master Chief was a Master-Chief Pettoy Officer, and most SPARTANs were inbetween Petty Officer Third Class and Petty Officer First Class; there would be no such thing as SPARTAN who holds the rank of Lieutenant, with the exception of Kurt and Fred but they were special. *There is no such thing as "Force Master Chief Petty Officer". *Who are the Orb Union, and why do they have SPARTANs? Only the good people at the Office of Naval Intelligence and the UNSC Navy have SPARTANs. *If we was a SPARTAN-I, then he would have been born before the year 2500, as they stopped the program after the first batch. *If he was a SPARTAN-I, then he would be unable to wear Mjolnir Mark IV or higher armour. --[[User:Spartan G-23|''SPARTAN-G023'']] [[User talk:Spartan G-23|''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'']] 00:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) answer Do not jump to conclusions ok The Orb Union is a Nation that gained it's indepence in 2577.The Orb Union formed beacuse what happen to them in the Human-Covenant War.Most of the Island's Economy's was so damaged that it would take decades to recover.There was no longer any infrastructure and the Housing condition were so horrible.Pretty much,there was riots and Rebellions in this area,Eventually,a retired SPARTAN-N93/093 moves to this area to get away from ONI Agents.After he see's what going on,He soon helps and in 2577,They got there indepence from the UNSC.Then another SPARTAN-059 moves to the Orb Union in 2578.She's soon joins the Military after Nick Persudes her.Before she left the UNSC,She gathered Information about the SPARTAN Programs.When she moved to the Orb Union and joined there military.She enough information on the SPARTAN Programs and gave to the Orb Union Goverment.In 2580,The First Orb Union SPARTAN-I Program is formed.she becomes a Instructer and is promoted to Lieutenant.John Kelly who is O.U SPARTAN-001 is part of the Orb Union SPARTAN-I Program.The First Class of the Orb Union SPARTAN-I Program is Class 1,2580.The SPARTAN Program is public in the Orb Union so anyone can freely Join but not Pass Training.In The Orb Union SPARTAN Programs,It's public so anyone can join.The Best SPARTANS are the ones who trained at 5.People can join when at 10-20 years old.The ones trained at 5 after better then the ones that begin training at 20.Also,in The Orb Union SPARTAN Programs,There part of every Branch of Service and are allowed to become officer on a normal basis.They get training of course to be an officer. Force Master Chief Petty Officer is a real Rank in the UNSC Navy,it's a E9 look it or if you lazy,here a link.It's not as high as Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Master_Chief_Petty_Officer *Okay, so the FMCPO is real, I just never saw it cause it was added recently. *Please do me a big favour, use ''spaces'' between periods, commas, and words, as I cannot understadn what you're writing without them. *From what I can somehow piece together, I have this to say: #Why would a single island randomly leave the UNSC. On second though, how could a random island gain independence from a federation that, most likely, spends more money on its military per month than the entire GDP of that island? #If it had damaged infrastructure, how is that the fault of the UNSC? If they were in such a bad shape, then why leave the UNSC? The UNSC carries with it virtually all of that island's trade, and independence would cause the UNSC to sever ties with it, thereby making the economic situation better not worse. #If the island had a destroyed economy, then the UNSC would pour money into it to fix it, as the island would be incapable of doing that otherwise. #Why would a SPARTAN abandon the UNSC? If they've been trained from childhood to love the UNSC and fight with everything they have for it, they wouldn't simply abandon it. #If the island has such a bad economy, then why would they take much needed money away from rebuilding, and put it in a costly military super soldier program that has no real benefits? #Again, only SPARTAN-IIs can wear Mjolnir, as they are the only ones with augmentations capable of allowing them to survive the massive change in abilities. #SPARTANs have no command ability. #People aged 10-20 wouldn't just "join" some random super soldier program, and a public one at that. The fact that the SPARTANs themselves are such a human-rights/child-soldier law-violating issue that ONI kept virtually all information of them hidden pretty much deals with that issue. --[[User:Spartan G-23|''SPARTAN-G023'']] [[User talk:Spartan G-23|''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'']] 02:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, not to mention the name 'Orb Empire' sounds like some pot-head came up with it. -_- Now then, to begin the dissection of points: As per G-23, a single island would not just "secede" from the UNSC; the UNSC in itself is the representation of Humanity as a whole, controlling all trade, all industry, all commerce. In fact, it's not even feasible that an island '''WOULD WANT TO''' secede from a massive Human superpower... the UNSC generally saved Humanity's collective arses during the Human-Covenant War, and the ''entire'' economy (not just one island) was wrecked as a result; but the people of the UNSC knew this, so why the bleeding hell would they want to secede in the first place? It's like cursing out a man who just saved your family's lives, but wrecked your room in the process. Now onto the point of SPARTAN's; you do realize, again as per G-23, that SPARTAN's were carefully "brainwashed" from when they were kidnapped to be undyingly loyal to the UNSC? That being besides the fact that no SPARTAN would be able to get their sodding hands on the information surrounding the SPARTAN project; information that would be kept under lock and key by the ONI, most likely in some heavily guarded military facility? You don't just go handing out the complete details of a secret Super-Soldier program to every soldier that retires. And this is ''also'' beside the fact that the Island, if it EVER managed to get its economy back up (which it wouldn't realistically), wouldn't even have enough funding to make a project like the SPARTAN programs a reality. Even the UNSC, who controlled all Human trade in the universe, dismissed the SPARTAN programs as extremely costly. Indeed if your island gained independence then it would either completely collapse economically within the first bloody week of its inception, or, if they fought to keep independence, they'd just be steamrolled by the UNSC's much larger, professionally trained, extremely well-equipped, and highly efficient military. Move to User Namespace For #Per above. -'''[[User:Rotaretilbo|Master Gunnery Sergeant]] [[w:c:halofanon:Hank J Wimbleton IV|Hank J Wimbleton IV]][[User talk:Rotaretilbo|COM]]''' 18:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) #--[[User:Maslab|Do not insult me.]] 19:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Against=